The True King Of Allaska
by exolusiondo
Summary: Naruto uzumaki merupakan raja terdahulu yang dinyatakan tewas akibat kudeta para petinggi kerajaan yang haus akan tahta namun mereka tidak tau bahwa naruto masih hidup dan mengawasi gerak gerik mereka... #buat event isekai


**-The True King Of Allaska-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto)**

 **Rate:M**

 **Genre:isekai,family and action**

 **Warning:OOC,Typo,dan sebagai nya,Not power!**

 **Sumary**

 **Naruto uzumaki merupakan raja terdahulu yang dinyatakan tewas akibat kudeta para petinggi kerajaan yang haus akan tahta namun mereka tidak tau bahwa naruto masih hidup dan mengawasi gerak gerik mereka...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story start...**

Suasana pagi di hutan membuat nya nyaman berada di dalam hutan dan membuat nya melupakan masalah nya sejenak

"Naruto-sama apa anda yakin kita akan menyerang istana lusa?"tanya seorang panglima yang selama ini terus bersama nya

"Tentu saja jendral kakashi,kita akan merebut kembali apa yang menjadi hak ku"ucap naruto tegas"dan mereka yang telah buta akan tahta harus di hukum karena membuat kerajaan allaska menjadi kerajaan yang penuh akan tirani dan penindasan"tambah naruto dengan mata berkilat tajam"kumpulkan semua pasukan dan kita akan menyerang kerajaan lusa!" Perintah naruto 'dan bersiaplah danzo kau akan ku habisi karena telah membuat mereka menderita'batin naruto

.

.

 **Ruang Istana...**

"Lapor paduka raja ada gerakan mencurigakan yang mengancam kita"lapor seorang prajurit

"Segera habisi mereka yang menentang ku dan jangan sisakan satu pun"perintah danzo

"Baik paduka raja"

'Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai melakukan gerakan,baiklah kita lihat apa mereka bisa menghentikan ku untuk menguasai seluruh negeri allaska ini'batin danzo congkak

.

.

.

Sementara itu naruto yang berdiskusi dengan penasihat nya terpaksa terhenti saat melihat ada burung pembawa pesan masuk dalam tenda nya,ia pun membaca isi pesan tersebut

"Shika kita harus sesegera mungkin menyelamatkan mereka dari pak tua biadab itu"ucap tegas naruto sambil meremas kertas itu

"Memang nya apa isi pesan itu?"tanya shikamaru

"Mata mata ku telah melihat bahwa pasukan danzo itu membawa seluruh penduduk laki laki untuk bekerja paksa para perempuan mereka jadikan pemuas nafsu mereka sementara anak anak mereka jadikan budak dan yang membuatku sangat marah mereka membunuh semua bayi dengan biadab"murka naruto

"Bersabar lah sebentar lagi naruto,sebentar lagi pak tua itu akan kita buat menyesal karena telah berani rakyat kita menderita seperti itu"ucap shikamaru menenangkan amarah naruto

"Baiklah,strategi apa yang akan kita gunakan nanti?"tanya naruto

"Kita hanya perlu beberapa umpan dan membuat mereka bingung"ucap shikamaru

"Maksud mu kita harus memancing mereka dengan begitu saat mereka terfokus pada satu titik kita akan menyerang titik lain nya?"tanya naruto

"Benar sekali naruto,kita hanya perlu memancing mereka dengan menyerang gerbang barat sementara itu saat mereka terfokus pada gerbang barat kita akan melumpuhkan gerbang timur karena dengan begitu kita bisa membuyarkan mereka saat mereka telah lengah kita masuk dan membebaskan mereka dan membunuh danzo tepat di ruang aula istana menurut ku ia telah mengetahui gerak gerik kita tapi jika rencana A gagal maka kita akan gunakan Strategi B yaitu serang bagian timur dan menyelinap masuk lewat pintu rahasia di istana dan meringkus danzo kau masih kan tempat kita dulu bermain"ucap shikamaru sambil mengantuk

"Baiklah karena kita telah mempunyai strategi dan persiapan hampir siap kita akan segera menyerang istana lusa"ucap naruto dengan semangat

.

.

.

 **2 Hari Kemudian...**

"Katakan padaku,apakah kalian sudah untuk berperang!?"teriak naruto pada pasukan nya

"Siaapp paduka raja!"sahut semua pasukan

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan segera bergerak"

.

.

Naruto yang telah siap mulai bergerak"regu pemanah ciptakan serangan pembukaan"perintah naruto"baik yang mulia"sahut mereka"sementara yang lain ikut jendral kakashi ke gerbang timur sementara aku akan menyelinap melalui gerbang utara untuk menghabisi pak tua itu"tegas naruto

"Baik yang mulia,siap laksanakan perintah"

.

.

 **Gerbang barat...**

"Hei lihat apa itu"ucap salah satu prajurit musuh

"Itu hanya lentera"ucap prajurit lain dengan mata terkatup

 **Slebb..sllebb...jlebbbb...**

 **Arghhhhhhhh** (suara para prajurit musuh yang terkena panah)

"Ada serangan!"panik prajurit musuh

"Serang mereka dan bunuh mereka tanpa ampun"ucap komandan prajurit musuh

.

.

 **Gerbang utara...**

"Istana dalam pengawasan ketat ya"gumam naruto

Naruto dengan hati hati menyelinap masuk sambil beberapa kali membunuh penjaga dengan membekap mulut mereka dan menusuk mereka dengan pedang nya.

"Baiklah danzo apakah kau pikir kau bisa selamat dari maut mu"gumam nya

.

.

 **Ruang tengah istana...**

"Hmm..teh mu memang yang terbaik hinata hime"ucap danzo sambil mencolek dagu hinata

"Terima kasih yang mulia"ucap hinata dengan raut wajah kosong

Melihat pemandangan itu tentu saja membuat naruto marah,naruto pun mendobrak pintu masuk ruang tengah kerajaan

"K-kau bagaimana mungkin masih hidup!?"teriak danzo

"Itu tidak penting karena sekarang kau harus di hukum karena telah berbuat tirani pada rakyat"ucap naruto

Naruto pun menyeret pedang nya dan berniat menebas danzo namun tidak lah semudah itu ternyata danzo dengan rencana itu harus terhambat karena ada jendral kebanggaan danzo menyelamatkan danzo"tidak semudah itu kau membunuh raja kami"ucap angkuh sang jendral

"Aku orochimaru akan menghapuskan keberadaan mu naruto..hyaaaaa"

Ting..ting..ting..

Suara logam beradu memecahkan kesunyian ruangan istana naruto yang di desak akhirnya menemukan celah dari serangan orochimaru,dengan sedikit memiringkan tubuh naruto pun menendang kaki orochimaru hingga orochimaru kehilangan keseimbangan naruto dengan cepat menghunuskan pedang nya tepat kejantung musuh hingga orochimaru mati"jendral mu telah tiada dan sekarang adalah giliran mu bedebah"murka naruto,naruto pun berlari mencari danzo yang kabur setelah jendral nya mati mengenaskan"semoga saja dia tidak menemukan ku disini"gumam danzo yang bersembunyi di dalam gentong air besar

"Dimana kau pak tua"geram naruto

"Paduka raja dia bersembunyi disana"tunjuk prajurit nya pada sebuah gentong besar

"Rupanya kau mau main petak umpet ya kakek kakek"jengkel naruto

"Buang gentong itu di air terjun itu biar dia rasakan bagaimana penderitaan rakyat karena bertindak tirani kepada mereka"

Danzo yang mendengar langsung keluar dan bersujud di kaki naruto"ampuni aku,aku akan bertanggung jawab tapi tolong jangan bunuh aku"ucap danzo ketakutan"bawa dia ke penjara"perintah naruto

.

.

Setelah berakhirnya pemerintahan danzo kerajaan allaska kembali dipimpin oleh naruto,kehidupan rakyatpun menjadi lebih makmur dan sejahtera...dan untuk raja naruto kini dirinya telah bersatu kembali dengan istrinya yaitu hinata dan telah di karuniai dua orang anak yaitu boruto dan himawari dan mereka hidup dengan bahagia.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Yo balik lagi sama author kacangan abal abal ini...ane bawa cerita baru tapi kayak nya ini fic yang ngebosenin ya..maaf saya baru di dunia fic dan kalau banyak kekurangan mohon di maklumi...karya ini ane bikin buat ikut serta dalam event buat fic isekai..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ExolusionDo out...jaaaa**


End file.
